


I Should Have Known

by InTheShadows



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, BAMF Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Chinese & Russian, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, One-Sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, People are Assholes, Pining Tony Stark, Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Translation Available, Trust Issues, Unrequited Love, tony wields mjolnir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: Tony has always known that he loves people more than they love him. It's been a constant pattern all of his life - his parents, Jarvis, Obie, Rhodey, Pepper, Steve, everyone. He just never seems to be able to win. That's ok though, he's too old to believe in fairy tales anymore anyways. He obviously isn't meant for it. Who needs that kind of love anyways? He's fine without it. And then comes Thor...





	I Should Have Known

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some Tony angst. You're welcome. (How did this turn out so long?) (This almost turned into Stuckony, but that wasn't the direction I wanted it to go, so you get my first ThunderIron instead.)  
> There is now a Chinese translation of this for anyone who might want to check it out by the awesome lagomlitost [HERE](http://www.lofter.com/blog/quandizimengluobujiang?act=dashboardclick_20130514_04)  
> And now there is a Russian translation available also by the awesome Letalin [HERE](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7449136)

There are a few universal truths to Tony's life – the sky is blue, gravity exists, e=mc 2 , Tony Stark will always love people more than they love him. This isn't self pity talking either. It's a proven fact of life. Proven, in fact, again and again and  _ again _ . His entire life is dedicated to this fact. Maybe that's why he tries to hard to break the world's impossibilities. If he can break the laws of physics, surely he can break this law too. He is Tony fucking Stark, nothing is impossible.

Nothing until it is anyways.

The lesson starts young. It starts with his parents. Howard Stark was many things – a genius, a brilliant businessman and a real charmer among them. What he was not was a good Father. There are some people who are not meant to be parents as they do not have the temperament. Howard was one of those people. Too busy and too impatient and too cold by all counts. Too blind to see what a gift he had been given in his son. Tony was smart and curious and a fast learner, always inventing. And, as any child does, he wanted that attention and praise of his idol Father. He wanted to learn more and make Howard proud. Too bad Howard only wanted Captain America, not another Stark genius.

It never mattered what Tony did, it was never good enough for Howard. There was always criticism and never praise. He would always tell Tony what he did wrong, but never what he did right. When he was around to talk to, that is. Most of the time he was busy with the Company. Other times he was out searching for Captain America. Even when he was home, it was always better to try to catch him sober rather than drunk. Sober Howard yelled and ranted. Drunk Howard got violent. Tony bears the scars to prove it.

As for his Mother, there is no denying she loved her son. She did. Unfortunately that was not always enough. There was always another charity to organize, another party to attend. Being the wife of Howard Stark required a certain image. Whether she agreed with that image or not was beside the point. She was obligated to fulfill it. That meant she didn't always have time for her brilliant – even smarter than his Father – son. Nor was he the easiest to raise. Not that he was bad, but he was so smart and so curious and forever asking questions.

Therefore it was their butler, Edwin Jarvis, and his wife Anna who did the majority of the raising when the latest Nanny didn't last a week. And there is _certainly_ no denying that they loved that little boy like their own – like being the key word. Because, as much as they might wish it, Tony was not their son. They had no legal rights to him. They could not spend all of their time with him. Howard needed his butler more than his brat did. And when Anna got sick and could no longer work, Jarvis had another responsibility.

A person can only be pulled so many directions before something gives. And as much as they hated that it happened, Tony was the one who got left behind. Howard was his employer. Anna was his wife. Even if she protested that she was fine, she still needed more help than before if she did not want to end up in a nursing home. And Jarvis refused to allow his wife to live in such a place. So while he continued to love and raise Tony, Tony was aware that he was not Jarvis' first priority. He wasn't family – not _real_ family.

He never held it against the man and he fiercely loved him all his childhood, but that didn't stop Tony from knowing that he was never anyone's first choice. No matter the love and care his Mother and Jarvis gave him, he always felt a rift between them. And no matter how hard he tried, he was never able to cross it. Maybe the feeling was only in his mind, but that didn't make it any less real. Sometimes the things in our minds are the most real things of all. No matter how unpleasant they might be.

When he is sent to MIT at age fourteen, he naively thinks that this is his chance for a fresh start. More and better opportunities to learn, classmates that want to be there and a whole new environment to explore. It's too bad that idea doesn't last the first month, He is still too young and too loud and too smart. Others resent him for showing them up. Some dislike him for being a 'baby'. None of them are willing to be his friend. So he builds himself a reputation – a mask – of a playboy partier.

He knows how to handle his alcohol – Howard made sure of that. He had to toughen up his son somehow didn't he? Maybe he couldn't quite keep up with the others at first, but he could try. He was willing to learn if it helped him make... well not friends because these people only wanted to use him. He knows that. Still, it was human connection, which was something he desperately craves. And if all else failed, he knows how to fake drinking more than he really was. A handy trick he learned pretty quickly.

As for the playboy part – he is a teenage boy. Hormones running wild, what reason does he have for saying no to willing sex? Sex is good. It feels nice and you have human contact all in one. If it's a bit empty, so what? There's always more. Both girls and boys are willing to show him a good time. Tony might have to ignore the fact that these people are willing to have sex with someone rather underage, but if everyone is consenting then it shouldn't matter. Everyone is there to have a good time. No harm done, he knows what he is doing.

Plus it has the bonus of both pissing Howard off and making him almost proud. He is a disappointment because he is 'ruining the Stark name while you whore yourself out to any warm body'. But he's also following his old man's footsteps. A chip off the old block as it were. It's a weird situation frankly. He would still rather have another Captain America though.

Obie just laughs and urges him on. Tells Tony he'll take care of Howard. Tony's job is to learn and have fun. He's only young once after all. Obie may be another one who is not always around, but he loves Tony. He always has a kind word and a smile for him. He also has a wonderful way of distracting Howard when he needed it. When everything was too much, Obie made sure Tony had time to recover. Tony loves him for it, like he loves Mom and Jarvis. He may not be first, but he still cares.

At this point Tony has given up that idea anyways. He's in college now, not a baby. He has no need to believe in childish things. And since this seems like a fairy tale to Tony, he lets go of the hope. Or he thinks he does – he tries his best, even if it will never truly go away. He'll spend the rest of his life selfishly hoping.

And then he meets Rhodey. Rhodey is different from all the other students on campus. He doesn't want to party or drink with Tony – in fact he'd rather Tony didn't. He doesn't want Tony for his body – he has no interest in males or 'children', even if Tony protests the latter. Loudly. He doesn't even want Tony for his money or fame – he wants to make his own way through life.

Tony thinks he finally has found a friend. And he has. Rhodey seems to see him for what he really is – a genius child living in an adult world. He can let his inner nerd out and instead of mocking him, Rhodey will join him. He can talk science and engineering and Rhodey will be right there with him. Even when something explodes.

_Especially_ when something explodes. No matter how hard he tries to hide it behind disapproval, it's there. And as soon as everyone's backs are turned, he is the first to give Tony a high five.

But he is still acutely aware that Rhodey has his own life besides Tony. He is in ROTC, planning on going into the Air Force. He has his own works and own classes to complete. He can't be expected to drop everything when Tony needs him. Sometimes he has to be left behind to bail himself out out trouble. He can be a bit much at times. He knows it. He is fully aware that he is a little brat and an asshole besides. Who can be expected to deal with that 24/7?

He also has a family – parents, siblings, cousins, the whole deal. Rhodey tries to invite him along, but he always declines. Memories of Jarvis and Anna hit him full force then. He knows how important family is. And he knows, no matter how the other feels, that he will never be a part of one. He only gets one chance and it is already screwed up. He doesn't get another. He refuses to intrude on someone else's. He won't be a burden. He won't.

Or at least he tries not to be. He knows he doesn't always succeed. That's why he never says anything when Rhodey complains or moans about him. Well, he says things, Tony doesn't know how to shut up. But he never says anything important. Anything to tell Rhodey it hurts. Because he has no right. His best friend is allowed to rant and blow off steam.

It stays this way for years. But then his parents die and Anna dies and Jarvis moves back to England all within the span of a few months. In a few more Rhodey is off to the Air Force, leaving Tony behind with his first degree and a Fortune 500 Company to run. He locks everything away then because if he doesn't, he might start screaming and never stop. He is only seventeen.

Thank god for Obie. He steps up, taking control of the Company while giving Tony time to adjust to everything. Earn a few more degrees. Party a little – a lot – more. His reputation is firmly in place by the age of sixteen – the years following just expand on it. He's a Stark after all. This is what he is expected to do. And if he's rather be in his workshop than in the middle of a crowd? Well, no one has to know.

During the course of his college years, he met one boy he was serious about. He met Tiberius Stone when he was sixteen. Afterwards, when he is graduated and mostly free, working with the Company to build new bombs, he meets the first girl he thinks he might be able to love – Sunset Bain. He is twenty one, almost twenty two, young and careless in love. Or close enough to it to chance maybe saying it.

Both people break his heart. Ty ends up being an abusive asshole with no respect for Tony besides his last name. He is a prize to be won. Sunset is after Company secrets. That's clear enough when he caught her snooping. Thankfully she never got anything – JARVIS made sure of that. His newest AI is so smart. She still had the nerve to blame Tony. He's just a brain to create and a dick to fuck.

Needless to say when he hires Virginia Potts – Pepper – as his PA at age twenty three, he's much more wary. He can't not have her after she spotted that mistake _and_ threatened his security guard with pepper spray to make sure he knew about it. It didn't mean he had to let her get close to him either. He's learned his lesson, thank you very much.

But as the years go on and she is still with him, he can't help the smallest flicker of hope. Of 'maybe'. She's much like Rhodey in some regards. She gets angry and exasperated by him and will yell at him in pure frustration. She complains, but she still cleans up his messes. She bosses him around and makes his life – mostly – easier. So maybe. But then again, this is her job. She is getting paid for this and paid well. Tony is aware of what he is like – he always pays his PA  _ very well _ .

Can you count someone you pay? Sure Pepper could quit, but she doesn't. Is it for the benefits of the job or Tony himself? He never asks. He's too afraid he knows exactly what the answer will be. After all, no one else has chosen Tony. Why should she?

Thus life goes on – Tony has his people and the bots he built. The bots are his pride and joy. They are so smart, even the first one, Dum-E. He's not the brightest bulb, but compared to everything else anyone has built, he's as smart as Tony himself. And they only get better from there. He builds Dum-E, then Butterfingers and You, then JARVIS. JARVIS is his crowning achievement. A fully independent AI. The world has never seen anything like it. Not that he lets anyone know JARVIS' true capabilities. He has seen too many bad sci-fi movies to do that.

He loves them because he built them. They are his finest work. And they love him back. Maybe people would argue that a robot can't experience love in any form. But people are idiots. They love and they feel and they think just like anything else, if only differently from what people are use to. They may not be human, but they love him all the same.

Tony is first to them. And it's sad if he thinks about it too hard. The only 'people' who love Tony like Tony loves them and they aren't even people. They are robots. Robots Tony built at that. That doesn't say much for him. So he does what he does best and ignores it. It's depressing anyways. Who wants to think depressing thoughts? Not Tony, even if they have a habit of sneaking in.

Still it's fine. Tony doesn't need people to choose him first. He doesn't believe in fairy tales after all. It's enough that he had Obie and Rhodey and Pepper. They still care for him, even if they sometimes want to strangle him. They never have so far. That counts for something. Right?

But then Afghanistan happens and Tony discovers is doesn't. It counts for even less than he thought. Because Obie hired terrorists to kill him. Obie. Not only is he someone Tony thought cared, he doesn't even have the guts to do it himself. It would have been at least a little more forgivable if he _had_ strangled Tony. Instead he paralyzes him, pulls his heart out and left him for dead. Tony finds it's not forgivable in the slightest.

That was a bad time. He closed down the weapon manufacturing and Pepper was stressed and Rhodey was pissed. He built Iron Man and Pepper was worried and Rhodey was still pissed. Then he was accused of being crazy and everyone was pissed and worried. Pepper almost walked out on him. Rhodey stopped talking to him. Then Obie was dead and Pepper sorta killed him, but Tony definitely killed him because he knew what he was doing. He was just surprised he survived too.

Then he realized the thing keeping him alive was also killing him. Things got... worse. He desperately tried to find a cure while tying up loose ends and pushing everyone away. It should be easy. He was no one's first choice after all. And it seems that there is a reason for that, after all these years. Who wants to love someone who is destined to die young and painfully? Someone who can never get things right?

He is a dead man walking. He should have died in those caves. Hell, he probably should have died before that. Instead though, a better man dies in his place. He will spend the rest of his life trying to make up for that. However he doubts he will succeed. He is too selfish and too much of an asshole, even now. He has too much blood on his hands.

Maybe there is a reason no one ever chose Tony. He's just been too blind to see it before. The problem is not with other people. It's with him. It's been him ever since he was born. Of course he realized before that there was something wrong with him. Despite public opinion, he is aware he is desirable only on a superficial level. But he never realized before just how far the problem went.

There is not just something wrong with him in general. It's who he is. It's at his core. Ironic then, that another core is currently poisoning him. The only difference between the two is that the arc reactor is visibly and surely killing him. The other, the one he was born with, has been creeping in so slowly that he never realized it. It's not killing him. It's killing everything around him. Corrupting him so that he corrupts the world.

And now that he has seen it, it is too late. It's spread too much through him. Cancer, that's a good analogy. He has been born with cancer and never saw the warning signs before. Now it is at stage 5, with no hope for a cure. Better he dies swiftly then draw it out. Even if he found a cure for the palladium poisoning, there is no cure for the other one. It will kill him one day, as surely as gravity pulls everything back to the ground.

But then he survives this too. Not by choice, not exactly. True, he doesn't want to die. It's not his style to give up. But wouldn't it be better if he were dead? Gone, no longer able to corrupt the world. Surely they can see that. Why try to cure the man who has the plague?

Only they do. They force him to save himself. To add insult to injury, he's given another example of his dear old Dad's form of love – yell at him and then offer empty words of condolences. 'His greatest creation'. Ha! What a load of shit. If he didn't have to, he would have let the information rot. It may be cutting his nose off to spite his face, but he doesn't care. It's a wonder Howard trusted his disappointment enough to figure it out.

The element tastes like coconut. The knowledge tastes like ash.

So life goes on. He and Pepper stop dancing around each other and get together. Rhodey mocks them and teases about “Finally.” Pepper snorts and snarks and holds Tony's heart in her hands unknowingly. Tony... he should be thrilled. He _is_ thrilled. But at the same time, part of him is holding back. It waits for something to go wrong. It waits for her to leave. Everyone does eventually.

He continues being Iron Man. He goes on his self declared mission of destroying his weapons. He offers his help to others who could use it – rounding up minor villains, helping police or firemen who call, giving aid to those who desperately need it. The media calls him a superhero. He calls it penance. Cleaning up his mistakes. It'll never be enough, he knows, but he has to try.

Then suddenly Agent is in his Tower, saying he needs Tony's help. Tells him he is going over Fury's head to call him in. As he reads Tony realizes he isn't calling in Tony Stark, the consultant. No. He is calling in Iron Man, the hero.

It brings him back to the first time he had heard of the Avengers Initiative. That was the day he realized _why_ SHIELD had saved him. He already knew it wasn't out of the goodness of their little black hearts. Oh no, that would make them human. No, what they want is him. Or his brain rather. Just his brain, not the whole package. If they could, Tony is sure they would take it out and put it in a jar to consult when needed. Sunset's words haunt him again after all these years. 

“Oh Tony, sweetheart, did you really think I cared?” she had laughed cruelly, “No darling, I never did. How could I? The only things you are good for are fucking and inventing. The dick and the brain. That's _all_ you'll ever be good for. One day you'll realize that.”

She was right. In front of Tony was all the confirmation he needed: Iron Man, yes. Tony Stark, not recommended. All they wanted was his brain. At least they didn't want his dick too. His days of a whore are over. He ignores the fact that the have to be. Who would want an ugly, damaged thing like him? He's good looking until the clothes come off. Then he is a mass of scars. It's a mystery to him how Pepper can stand it.

But now agent is disregarding all of that. He's calling _all_ of Tony in, not just the brain. Does he really think he can make a difference? Be a hero? Or is this all another elaborate scheme to manipulate him? Agent never liked him. Why risk it?

Regardless he knows now. He could never live with himself if he didn't go and it turns out he could have made a difference. He may not be a hero, but he has so much to atone for. How could he not go? So maybe it is another manipulation after all. A successful one too. Before he knows it, he is fighting alongside Captain America – the legend himself, Thor – another legend straight out of a book, Banner and the Other Guy plus two SHIELD agents – suck it Rushman.

They are going up against aliens straight out of a bad sci-fi movie. Leading them is another legend, if an infamous one, Loki the God of Mischief. It almost doesn't seem real. Everything happens so fast it just might be a dream. How is this his life anymore?

He almost dies two time that day. The first times is by being thrown out a window by said god. It is terrifying and thrilling all at once. He looked death in the eye and survived. And if those eyes look hauntingly familiar, if he is intensely intimate with the expression they hold, he keeps his mouth shut. Who would believe him anyways?

The second, well, he is sure is the end. Flying a nuke into space seems pretty final at that. He tries to call Pep, but she doesn't pick up. Somehow he isn't surprised. He feels bad, though, that she'll have that notice on her phone. Maybe JARVIS will be smart enough to delete it. He'd tell him, but he is out of time. And air. The last thing he sees is the explosion. It feels like fireworks instead.

He survives that time too, somehow. He shouldn't have, even with the Other Guy jolting him awake. It's enough to make him want to cry. He doesn't obviously. He is a Stark. Starks do not cry. They do not show weakness. He's known that since childhood.

When everything is said and done, they go their separate ways. Tony isn't expecting anything less frankly. They are hardly a team, let alone friends. One battle isn't enough to hold them all together. Not yet at least. Five strangers – ticking time bombs – all with their own issues are not magically going to become friends over night. Look at all the work Tony put in just to get Bruce to come back with him to the Tower. And they get along! It's going to be that much more work for the others to even consider staying.

Why should they? It's not as if they particularly _liked_ Tony. Rogers made that clear enough. And if that wasn't a surprise that Captain America was disappointed in him. Right. As if. That was something Howard predicated long ago. Now, years later and in the grave, he is proven right. He hates him a little more for it – both of them.

That doesn't stop the hope from growing though. Every time he thinks he's stopped it, he finds himself redesigning the top floors of the Tower for reconstruction. Or personalizing individual floors. Or considering a game room, a better kitchen, a gym that could withstand a super soldier or god. Keeping the A – and just the A – on the Tower.

So he gives in, never expecting anything to come of it. It's not as if anyone has to know after all. He and Pep are back to being just friends. No one else visits the floors he is working on. The team isn't coming back so it's not as if they'll see how pathetic he is. It's fine. Anything to shut his brain up.

Imagine his surprise when it turns out he is wrong. Somehow, impossibly, he finds himself living with his teammates. It takes some time, but they all come back. The longer they stay, the more he finds himself getting attached. Dangerously attached at that. If he doesn't find some way to stop it, it is going to hurt like a bitch when they leaves. And they will eventually. He has no doubts about that.

Even after they have been here one month, the two, then six, he still waits. A year passes then two and his guard is lowered some. Hope grows. Maybe. But he doesn't trust that hope. Not fully. Sometimes it takes longer than others. Sometimes it seems they are in it for a lifetime. And sometimes they _are_ in it for a lifetime. Just not as much as Tony himself is. The rift he felt as a child is always present.

He can't help himself though. He likes them. All of them. Even Rogers grows on him – much easier and dangerously than the others. It's one of the most worrying things about the whole disaster. Friends leaving hurt. Loved ones leaving... that's a whole new level. Just look at Obie and Pepper. Neither turned out well, if one better than the other.

Unfortunately he can't seem to stop himself from falling in love all over again. Damn it Steve.

:::

Movie nights in the Avengers Tower is a crazy affair. Between seating arrangements, snacks and what movie they will watch, it is always chaos. A good kind of chaos. It warms Tony, even if he'll never admit it to any of these lunatics. They might think he actually likes them.

“ Shellhead,” Steve waves at him from his usual spot on the couch. It's one of the best seats in the house, so to say, and he gets it every time. Mostly by playing dirty. It was half shock, half delight when Steve finally opened up enough around them to let them get to know the real him. It just so happens that that person is a snarky, stubborn asshole. With a mouth on him. He holds himself back usually, but when he starts,  _ damn _ , Tony watches in admiration.

“I'm coming Winghead. Unless you two bottomless pits _don't_ want popcorn?”

“You're my favorite doll, “ Bucky's head pops up to reassure him. “Now come on before another one of these idiots tries to take your spot.”

“Told you I'm coming Frosty,” he says as he sits down. Immediately Bucky grabs the bowl and Steve rearranges so that Tony can curl up against him. Then Bucky curls up against Tony as he balances the popcorn on Tony's thigh. He is surrounded by two warm, cuddly super soldiers. Sometimes Tony questions how he got to this point.

As the movie begins, Tony's focus shifts to his memories. How _did_ it come to this? In the beginning, when they first arrived, he and Steve didn't get along at all. They were always bickering or fighting with each other. It drove the others nuts. The ironic part is that on the field they worked flawlessly together. Like they had been doing it their entire lives. It was out of the suits that things became a problem.

It wasn't until the Wonder Twins got tired of it and locked them both in a room together that things started working themselves out. Not so much because they were trapped together. Joke was on them, JARVIS wasn't on their side. He'd only keep the door locked as long as Tony kept calm. First sign of a panic attack and he was out.

No. It started because Steve helped Tony plan and enact his – their – revenge. It takes a brave person to go against Natasha. It was glorious too. But that night they ended up on the roof together. Neither said much, but Steve asked if there was a way for him to get drunk now. Tony promised him something, as soon as he made it.

The next week they met in Tony's penthouse and got shitface drunk that night. It was a bonding experience to be sure. And strangely enlightening. Turns out Steve babbles when drunk. A lot. A bunch of things came out that night – Tony's issues with Howard and how they related to Steve, Steve's issues with the future and the past and Tony and well,  _ everything _ . He almost rivals Tony with his issues which is both impressive and sad.

But as it turns out, Steve rarely compared him to Howard. They weren't that close during the War, although they were friends. No. The main problem is that Steve was always comparing Tony to  _ Bucky _ .

Bucky, who Steve had known since they were kids. Bucky, who was always there by Steve's side no matter what. Bucky, who Steve was fully in love with. The two of them had been together for years, even if they could never do so openly. Peggy was a good friend to Steve, but never a love interest. She knew about the two and covered for them. Apparently there had even been a plan about the three of them living together after the war.

It blew Tony's mind. This definitely wasn't in any history book. Only the most scandalous of sources ever dare to suggest Steve and Bucky were together. They always got a shit ton of heat for it too. They were 'defiling a national icon with their homosexual agenda' or some such bullshit. And now it turns out they were right all along. Huh.

Things got slowly better after that, so Tony counts it as a win – even with the spectacular hangover they both had the next day. The fighting decreased. The bickering turned to teasing and snarking. Tension eased all around as everyone sighed in relief. Shellhead and Winghead became nicknames and not insults. As soon as they started gravitating towards each other, Steve became clingy. Turns out he's a bit – a lot – of a cuddle monster. And Tony is his chosen victim. Frankly they're both touch starved, so it works.

And somewhere along the line, Tony fell in love.

He knew nothing would come of it. No matter how much the team teased them now, it wasn't going to happen. Steve was still in love with Bucky. He never told the rest of the team, but now that Tony knew, he brought it up. He was the one Steve talked to about the past. About the war and the Howlies and Bucky. It made Tony's heart ache for him. No matter how hard he tried, Steve always seemed stuck in the past to a degree.

He needed some kind of closure, but all Tony could do is sit and listen. And provide the alcohol of course. They spent so much time together because, out of everyone, Steve decided to trust  _ Tony _ . Tony of all people. What a world.

Besides, even if Steve made a move or fell for Tony, he's not sure he could believe it. Because there would always be a part of him that is convinced he is a replacement. Steve would only be with him because he couldn't have Bucky. So Tony kept his mouth shut. Thank god Steve is oblivious to it. Tony is obviously the only one to feel the rift between them. Which is good because Steve has a rift between him and the rest of the world. He doesn't need another.

Still they became close. Steve basically becomes another Rhodey, which is scary to be honest. How did this happen? How did he let his guard down that much? He already knows he'll never be first. He's competing with a dead man. And the dead man is winning.

Life goes on though.

But then there is the mission that changes everything. There had been an assassination attempt on Steve and the team was  _ pissed _ . And if there is on thing no one wants is a group of pissed off Avengers. So they went after the culprit. Who turned out to be HYDRA – because of course the annoying fuckers were still alive. They had been underground all this time. They should have stayed there.

More to the point, it turned out to be Bucky.

Steve lost his shit at that point. Tony didn't blame him. So the team was fighting HYDRA, Steve was fighting Bucky and Tony decided to find a way to bring Bucky back to them. It was clear something was wrong with him. And Tony had spent too many hours listening to Steve to even consider anything less. Even if Steve wasn't in love with Bucky, there was no way Tony would leave him there.

And luck was with him that day. Tony found Loki's scepter of all things. Of course he had to grab it. Like hell he was letting HYDRA keep it. And if it could be used for mind control, why couldn't it reverse the process?

“Cap,” he says over Steve's desperate attempts to get Bucky to remember him, “I have an idea. Keep him distracted until I can get close enough. I found a blast from the past that might help.”

“Do it,” Steve grunted, having taken a hit.

“Rogers that. Legolas brace yourself,” he warns then enters the fight again.

Besides Clint's unsteady gasp, no one said a thing. Tony waited for the right moment then flew down and connected with Bucky's chest. Instantly both of them freeze. What happened next is hard to describe. It felt like Tony and the scepter had a conversation almost. It asked what Tony wanted. Tony told it to heal. So it did. Tony got flashes of memories not his own as the scepter went through Bucky's mind and put it back together again.

None of them really processed much at the time, but when he went back to think on them, it made him sick. No one should be treated like that.

Not even after he saw two familiar faces in a memory. It's a little hard to blame him for his parent's death when the memory was between a memory wipe and a 'maintenance check'. Both reminded his far too much of a cave in Afghanistan. The taste of blood and sand fill his mouth as he watched in horror.

But that is after. Then, when it is finished, it sends them back on both their asses. Tony fumbles to take the helmet off so he can stare at Bucky without the hub. When their eyes meet, Tony can see the dazed look and blown pupils. He's sure he isn't much better. A sense of understanding passes between them and Tony knows the exchange went both ways.

It's then he noticed that everything else was silent. The team was done fighting and was watching them both carefully. Steve didn't know which of them to look at. He was going to give himself whiplash if he didn't stop. Tony gave him a mischievous grin. “Winghead, don't tell me you doubted my brilliance?” he teased.

“Buck?” Steve's voice was wrecked.

“Hey punk. Stay out of trouble while I was gone?”

“What do you think ya jerk?” Within seconds they are desperately hugging each other.

As much as it made Tony's heartache, it also filled him with a sense of accomplishment. It worked. It actually worked. He did it. He did  _ that _ –  a reunion between two men of legend. And god do they deserve each other.

Which is how the team ended up with another member while Steve got his partner back. Things were a bit awkward between Tony and Bucky at first, but they got around it. It may or may not have involved Steve's special alcohol. In the end, Bucky ended up being as close to Tony as Steve. It was... odd. But then they have an understanding between them that he and Steve don't. Stories are one thing. Actual memories are another.

And as it so happens, Bucky is as damn cuddly as Steve is. What is it with the Brooklyn Boys? One probably got it from the other. The only blessing in this is that Tony did not fall in love with Bucky too. That would have been too much to bare. Especially after that awkward conversation they had about Tony being in love with Steve. Because while Steve remained oblivious, Bucky was not. He about gave Tony a heart attack when he brought it up.

The part that shocked Tony the most was that it wasn't a warning Tony off his boyfriend. Oh no. He was there to see if there was anything he could do to help Tony. Bucky understood how lovable Steve is. He didn't fault Tony for his feelings, especially because Bucky was thought to be dead. Now that they were together again, Bucky wanted to make sure Tony was going to be ok. It was enough to make Tony's brain hurt. Bucky was here for _him_ not Steve.

Then again, it's not as if Bucky has to worry about Tony stealing Steve from him. Even if he were that kind of person – which he _isn't_ thank you very much – Steve only has eyes for Bucky. Nothing is going to change that.

It's almost like... well Bucky is never going to choose Tony before Steve. But maybe... it's a close tie. Bucky respects Tony's wishes and promises not to tell Steve either. And that's even better . He'll get over it – or not – by himself. He doesn't need any awkward 'help' in the meantime. It would make things worse.

So while it hurts, Tony isn't giving up his place between the two of them for anything. He's a grown man. He doesn't need a fairy tale ending. He just needs this.

:::

When Bucky comes into the workshop, a shit eating grin on his face, Tony knows there is going to be trouble. The Brooklyn Boys are both little shits, as everyone quickly found out. Trouble follows them wherever they go. And it's usually their fault too.

“Do I want to know what you did this time?” Tony asks rhetorically. Because he does. And even if he didn't Bucky would tell him anyways.

“I just had the most _interesting_ conversation with our resident Pokemon,” he says as he sits on one of the work benches. If anything the smile grows.

“What, did Goldilocks finally get you back from the time you dyed his hair pink?” That had been hilarious, if Tony does say so himself. Thor had marched into the kitchen, actually growling when he saw Bucky. They had learned that day the Thor is very particular with his hair. They also learned that neon pink isn't exactly his color.

But Bucky shakes his head. “Nope,” he pops his p, “Turns out that somebody likes you,” he sing songs, “I had a very threatening talk about leading you on and letting others treat you as you deserve to be treated. Gotta say, _way_ more scary than the pink hair incident.”

Tony blinks. What? Clearly Bucky misunderstood something. There is no way Thor can have _feelings_ f or _Tony_ of all people. “Ok a) you shouldn't sound that cheery about threatened, b) you obviously need to get your hearing checked because what you just told me is impossible and c) if this is a joke I am going to sic JARVIS _and_ Pepper on you.”

Bucky's face softens. “Oh no doll, you know I would never do something like that to you. I may hate the situation, but I ain't gonna lie to you about something like this.”

“Gee thanks Snowflake. Tell me how you really feel about me being in love with your man,” he snorts.

“Tony,” he replies much too affectionately, “you know that isn't the problem. Or not really. It's more that Steve isn't in love with you. If I thought it could work, I'd sit the three of us down and work something out. I know that normally I'm a possessive ass when it comes to him, but I'd be willing to share if it would make you happy.”

Tony refuses to look at him. Shit. He isn't the only one that hates this. Being in love with your best friend sucks. It sucks even more when your other best friend is your first one's boyfriend. What a damn mess. It means something though, that Bucky would be willing to share. He wasn't joking about being a possessive ass. “Aw sweet cheeks you're going to make my mascara run,” he says obnoxiously.

“Can't have that, can we doll?” Bucky says, playing along. Bless him. “So let's gossip instead. Thor likes you,” and here is that grin back.

Tony scowls. “I told you, you must have heard him wrong. There is no way Thor likes me like that.”

“There is absolutely a way – Thor's way. Trust me, it wasn't possible to misunderstand _that_ conversation. He likes likes you. JARVIS back me up here.”

“I would like to confirm that Sergeant Barnes is correct,” JARVIS says, “It does appear Prince Odinson has romantic feelings for you.”

“See? He totally digs you.”

“What is this, second grade?” Tony rolls his eyes, “Thor does not like like me,” he protests even as he mocks Bucky's word choice. “He was probably just being a good teammate or something. That doesn't mean he wants to... date me or whatever.” The mere idea is ludicrous.

“Would a 'good teammate',” Bucky quotes, “threaten to rip my balls off?”

Tony winces is sympathy, but answers, “Nat would. You _know_ she would. She's done it before without blinking. I was terrified and she wasn't even talking to me.”

Bucky laughs. “Same here. But that doesn't count. Clint was just being a dumbass and annoying her at the wrong time. This was an angry, protective god telling me to stop playing with your heart and stand aside. I made sure he was serious back. I don't want to see you getting hurt over this. Ya don't deserve that.” He looks so earnest about this it is almost painful to look at him.

“Please don't tell me you gave him a shovel talk.” He covers his eyes with a sigh.

“Sure did doll. Have to make sure I defend your honor and all that.”

“What honor?” Tony grumbles. Technically he says it as a joke, but part of him means it. Honor? Really? He still has some left to defend? He thought he lost that, along with his virginity, at age fifteen. That was one hell of a party.

“The honor you carry in your bones,” Bucky answers.

“Alright now I know you're full of it. Honor in my bones? What shows have you been watching lately Buckaroo?” He gives Bucky a flat look.

“Ugh,” he groans, “Punk has dragged me into watching Game of Thrones, but that isn't the point.”

“I think that might be exactly the point. Honor and knights and shit,” he waves a hand, “Clearly you've been affected.”

“You do know what that show is about right? Murder, sex and stabbing people in the back. Trust me doll, I'm not getting lessons in honor from that show.”

“If you say so,” Tony says skeptically.

“I do. And stop changing the subject.”

“Well stop bringing the subject up for me to change then. There is no way Thor likes me the way you are claiming he does.” They are starting to sound like a broken record here.

“He said he wants to court you.”

Tony freezes and looks up, giving Bucky his full attention now. The gauntlet he had been working on about slips from his fingers until he sets it down gently. “What?” he asks.

“He wants to court you. Those are his words. He also used the word wooing, if that makes it any clearer. He is full set on you. I'm here to give you a heads up. I doubt this would have gone better if I'd left it a surprise.”

Tony stares at him. Logically the words make sense. They are in the right order and they form complete sentences. But they don't compute. Courting. Thor wants to _court_ him? It's not how old fashion the thought is. For Thor it makes perfect sense. No, the problem is that old fashion or not, he knows how serious courting is suppose to be. That's 'I want to marry you' serious. He didn't even court Jane when they were together.

So why Tony? He's nothing special. Not once you get past the outer layers. Hell, then he's something even less than special. Much less. A dick and a brain, that's all he'll ever be. So why the hell does Thor – not just a Prince, but heir to the throne – want to court him? Dating he could accept easier. He's still be a little skeptical, sure, but that's easier to understand. Courting though, that's for keeps.

Why would Thor want to keep Tony?

And that doesn't even get into the whole near immortal thing. Asgardians live a long time. Tony is going to be lucky to make it to sixty. And yeah, he knows about Golden Apples. He's brushed up on his mythology just in case. But he also remembers something about trials to be worthy enough to get one. Even if Thor _does_ court him, there is no way he is worthy enough for an Apple. The whole thing would be a waste of time for him.

“Ah doll, don't tell me I broke you,” Bucky says, bringing Tony out of his thoughts.

“There is no way I am worthy,” he blurts out. Without context it probably sounds worse than he actually means. Doesn't make it any less true though. There is no way Tony Stark is worthy, except maybe in another universe. Maybe he's better there. Maybe he's good.

“Sweetheart,” Bucky sighs and brings him into a tight hug, “You are worthy. You are so, _so_ worthy doll. I'm just sorry the world has convinced you otherwise. If I could I'd go back and punch everyone who as ever made you think this. God doll, you are so wonderful, but you can't see it.” He buries his head in Tony's hair. “I really hate the world sometimes.”

Tony closes his eyes to stop the tears that want to leak out. Damn it. The hell is Bucky doing to him? “Me too,” he says. And if his voice is a little hoarse, no one mentions it.

They cling to each other and Tony hates himself and the world. Fuck his life.

:::

As it turns out, there is indeed a very real chance Bucky got it right. Thor asks to talk to him the very next afternoon. He does so casually, so no one else thinks anything of it. But Bucky gives him a pointed look before turning away again. Tony is just thankful he wants to do this in private. It will make everything less embarrassing when Thor realizes he doesn't want this like he thought.

Or maybe he wants to reassure Tony that it _is_ all a misunderstanding. He doesn't want to court him. Hey, maybe he got things confused and he just wants to bed him instead. Tony can do that. He's great at sex. Not sure he can compare to an actual god when it comes to it, but he can try. Right?

Yeah that sounds like a much more likely theory. It's all a misunderstanding. Thor is much better at Earth culture now, but there are still times he gets things mixed up. Not that Tony blames him, learning a new culture has to be hard. But obviously something didn't translate right and Thor is going to correct it.

“Tony,” Thor smiles when he enters the workshop.

Tony thought this would be the best place to have this conversation. There's no chance of anyone listening in and they have all the privacy they want – JARVIS and the bots excluded. But they don't count because Tony doesn't mind them listening in. They've heard worse after all. “Hey Pikachu what can I do for you?”

“Is it safe to assume that the Sergeant has already talked to you about my intentions?” Although his grasp on names is a bit – odd still. He use to call Tony Man of Iron, then Anthony once before he corrected him. Now it's always Tony. But he can still be oddly formal with the others at times. He's not sure why.

“Yeah Bucky talked to me, but there must be some kind of miscommunication right?”

Thor frowns. “He did not say I wish to court you?”

“No, he said that, but that can't be right. I mean you can't really want to _court_ me. Something got mixed up in translation.”

His frown deepens. “I assure you Tony, nothing has been mixed up. I have every intention of courting you if you will allow me the chance.”

Tony just stares at him blankly. “What?” he asks.

“Why would I not?” Thor returns, “You have many qualities that I find attractive. You have a good, kind heart. You have a strong warrior spirit. You care and provide for those closest to you and those that should be beneath you. You are honorable to your core, not to mention funny and wise. How could I not wish to court you?”

Tony startles slightly at the word honorable, although he doesn't show it. That again? He'd ask if he got that from Bucky, but he clearly hadn't. So why is he surrounded by delusional people? He also notices there was not one mention of either his brain or body – his two best, only, assets. “I am literally none of those things,” he protests unthinkingly.

“Yes you are Tony Stark. You are all of those things and more. Would it be that you could see yourself clearly, then you would understand.”

“I see myself fine Point Break,” he says lightly, “Billionaire, playboy, genius, philanthropist remember? Textbook narcissism and doesn't play well with others. I know exactly what I'm worth. Sure I'm a catch on Earth,” not, “but I doubt even my awesomeness can match up to a god,” he smirks, “After all people are always telling me to reign in my ego. Pretty sure this is what they meant.”

But Thor just shakes his head. “Would it be that I could go back and stop all those words from reaching your ears. You wear your arrogance and flippancy like armour to protect yourself. You hide your true self and let a lesser form of yourself be praised and mocked by the crowd at will. Your words may proclaim self love, but your actions do not. It would seem to take a brave and determined person to show you your worth. I would like to be that person.”

Tony rubs his head. This is getting ridiculous. “You are  _ heir to Asgard _ . Shouldn't you be looking for someone who can rule by your side?”

“Are you not a King of this world yourself? Although I am aware that title is used in this country, it does not mean you are not an unofficial one. Your Company is a leader among the world and you are at the top of that. You have influence such as royalty should and are treated as such.”

“Alright fine,” Tony concedes because yeah, it kind of is true, he can admit that, “but what about children? You are going to need them to inherit the throne -”

“Adoptions is a viable option,” Thor interrupts.

“- _and_ ,” he continues, “who says I would be a good Dad anyways?”

Thor snorts. “I do not mean to make light of what is clearly an issue for you, but surely you jest? I have seen you with children before. They adore you and the feeling is mutual. If anything it would be a worry that they would love you and not me.”

“There's a difference between answering a few questions and raising one. I'm sure to pass on my issues. Let's be honest here for a minute. You know how everyone always jokes about how crazy your brother is? Yeah well I'm pretty sure I can compete. About the only thing he has on me is an attempt at world domination.”

“Loki is not irredeemable and nor are you. Actually I have not said anything because I knew no one would care, but he is getting better,” he beams, “He got into an argument with Father and more things came to light then we knew before. He has been sent to the Light Elves to heal.”

“That's great buddy,” Tony tells him, meaning it. He's not sure he'll ever like Loki, but he knows what he means to Thor.

“Aye,” he agrees, “It brings me great joy. Alfheim is a much friendlier place for magic users. I have even had a conversation with Loki without him trying to stab me. Tis great progress although the brat started it long before everything went wrong,” he rolls his eyes fondly.

Tony takes a moment to thank Howard for making him an only child. Even if it was likely a favor to himself and not Tony – he could barely handle one kid, let alone more – it still means he is siblingless. A fact he is even more grateful for after hearing Thor's stories.

But then Thor shakes his head. “But do you not see? That is not a good argument against my courting you either.”

Tony refuses to look at him.

“Tony,” he says seriously, “tell me truthfully if you want this or not. If my advantages are unwanted I will not speak of this again.”

“I'm in love with Steve,” he says instead.

“And I am aware of this. I have already had the conversation with Barnes. They both need to give you space so that you may recover and move on. I know Rogers is oblivious, but Barnes is fully aware that he is leading you on.”

Tony shakes his head, “No, no, no,” he protests, “Bucky is great. I know Steve doesn't know and I want it that way. Bucky is just doing what I want. Plus he's one of my best friends. Of course I am still going to hang out with him”

Thor looks unconvinced. “You need closure and are unable to get any as long as they continue to treat you as they are.”

“Like a close friend?” What is Thor getting at? Leading him on? Neither of them are doing that. They are just being themselves. Thor is obviously seeing something that isn't there.

“As if you have a chance,” he answers.

Tony can't stop the flinch from happening. Low blow there. It hurts even though it shouldn't. He knows,  _ he knows _ , he will never have a chance. He's known it since the beginning. That doesn't make it any easier to hear. All he hears it that he isn't good enough and never will be. Which he also already knew as well.

“Beloved,” Thor says as Tony twitches at the title, “give me a chance. I promise to cease if this is truly unwanted, but none of the reasons you have given me are anything that will stop me. Give me a chance to prove myself. Please?”

“How about my lifespan?” Tony asks weakly.

“There are ways around that,” Thor answers quickly.

“Ways I would never be worthy of.”

“Let me be the judge of that. Please?”

Tony plays with a wrench as he thinks. Logically he knows all it will take is a simple 'no' and Thor will back off. He has made that clear enough. The problem is that he doesn't _want_ to say no. Not all of him. Not the small childish part that longs for the impossible. The part that still believes in fairy tale things like love. It would be better for Thor, but unfortunately he has always been selfish. He can't bring himself to do it. He nods instead.

Thor lets out a booming laugh and sweeps Tony up into a hug. “I thank you for this chance Beloved. It is an honor for me to have you accept this.” Gently he sets him back down and kisses his hand. “You bring me great joy Tony Stark,” he says solemnly, eyes still sparkling. “Here, as the first gift for my suit,” he hands Tony a small cube.

Tony looks at it, hesitating. He needs to take it from Thor. He should take it from Thor. He has just agreed to be courted by him. He should be able to take one measly thing from his hand. Bracing himself he goes to grab it, but he can't. His hand hangs midair.

Thor seems to understand the problem then because he sets it down on the table instead.

Feeling ten different kinds a coward, Tony picks it up. “What is it?” he asks.

Thor smirks. “Why don't you find out?”

Tony looks up. What? Is this some kind of joke after all?

“Tis a toy from Asgard. I know it may seem childish, but Midgard has nothing like it. I believe you will enjoy taking it apart and seeing how it works.”

A toy? Thor brought him a toy? Tony beams at him. “Thanks Goldilocks, this is great!” Because Tony always loved toys. Take it his definition of toy and other people's is different, but that is beside the point. Who cares that Thor's gift technically falls into both categories? This is going to be fun.

“I am glad you find it acceptable. I shall leave you for now,” he turns to go, still smiling.

“Wait,” Tony says, “what am I supposed to get you then?”

“Nothing,” Thor answers, sounding puzzled, “it is for the courter to prove themselves worthy of the courted. You have nothing to prove Beloved. Even if you do not believe you are worthy, I do.”

“ But,” Tony protests. Nothing? He can't just do  _ nothing _ . He doesn't sit around while others work. That goes against his very nature.

“If it makes you feel better, you have already provided something more precious than I could ever repay – a home on this planet. A place to be safe and welcome, with good friends and anything we could want. If that still does not, than all I require is the pleasure of your joy and presence. Give me that as long as I am welcome and I shall be happy,” he says before leaving the workshop.

Tony drops down into a chair. “Did that really just happen?” he asks.

“Yes Sir. Prince Odinson has just asked permission to court you and you have given it. Congratulations are in order,” JARVIS says.

“Are they really?”

“Indeed. I believe Prince Odinson will be good for you. If not he shall suddenly find life much more uncomfortable.”

Tony laughs, somewhat overwhelmed. “Thanks J.”

“Anything for you Sir.”

And thus the courtship begins.

It was unlike anything Tony was use to. Out of three partners, Pepper came the closest to this. But it still wasn't the same. Technically Tony would have been the courter for one. For another his gifts never seemed to work. Either something went wrong – see strawberry incident – or Pepper assumed it was an apology for something he did wrong. Or was going to do wrong. Now it is Tony getting the gifts. And true to his word Thor will accept nothing from him.

It takes some – a lot – adjusting to. It goes against Tony's nature to simply accept things with a smile and nothing else. It doesn't feel like enough. So he tries to do what Thor asked – spend time with him. At first he sets aside a specific time of day, but he spent most of it fidgeting. He tried to stop, to sit still and enjoy himself, but Thor told him he was happy to spend time with him anywhere. Skeptical, Tony tests this.

The next week he spends every day with Thor in the workshop. He never said a word about it. Even after he asked JARVIS to confirm it, it was still true. Thor never complained or looked bored. Actually he seemed fascinated by it all. So Tony slowly starts explaining what he is working on. Thor listens and asks questions and never drifts off. Not even when Tony starts babbling.

It was like having Bucky or Steve there, only... more. Both soldiers loved the workshop, but Thor has a way of making himself at home that they never did. Maybe because he was always aware of the barrier between them. With Thor it is something else. Not the usual barrier, although there is still something there.

Thinking of the Brooklyn Boys makes Tony want to wince. It had been... interesting lately. Now that Thor is courting him, he is fairly protective when they are around. Almost possessive except it is because of Tony's feelings and not some perceived entitlement on Thor's part. Steve acts somewhat confused, but happy for Tony. Bucky, on the other hand, is taking it less well. It isn't that he isn't happy for Tony. But he gets equally protective of Tony when he is around. And with Thor around so much, they haven't been able to spend as much time together.

The real breaking point is the day after movie night. Tony had gone to sit in his usual place, but Thor had convinced him to join him instead. They had spent the night cuddling, just like he usually did with the other two. It would have been relaxing if he hadn't felt eyes on him the entire time. The next day Thor and Bucky had gotten into a fight in the shop.

Tony had tried to stop them – first by yelling, then by throwing a wrench at their heads, finally by getting in between them. That stopped them both in their tracks. Fortunately is was only yelling and nothing physical. He would have been really pissed then. As it were he didn't speak to either of them for a week before he heard their apologies. Things had settled between them after that.

Thor continues to bring him things he could take apart. He would bring him food when he was working. He would listen when Tony wanted to talk, be it about anything or nothing at all. He got along well with his bots. He took Tony on dates, playing the gentleman the entire time. He cuddled Tony all he wanted and stayed away when it was too much. He stood up with him when he couldn't close his eyes without seeing blood.

The one time he gets seriously injured – a bad concussion and three broken ribs – Bruce puts him on bed rest. Thor stays with him that entire week. That is a feat in and of itself. Tony is a terrible patient. He is bored and whiny and overall obnoxious when he can't leave the bedroom. But Thor never leaves, never yells at him or tells him to shut up. He does his best to entertain him the entire time. They watch movies, Thor brings him another gift to disassemble and he tells stories. It's rather fun actually if only Tony wasn't so restless.

Almost without his permission he begins to fall out of love with Steve and in love with Thor. Not that he stopped looking for the other shoe to drop. Everything was going well so something must go wrong. That was the way his life worked.

Still it was almost freeing in a way. He never realized how much his unrequited love was weighing him down until it started going away. It was easier to laugh. Easier to smile. He didn't feel any guilt or regret when he spends time with Steve. It was even easier spending time with Bucky. He felt light, for all that he was convinced things with Thor will never last. That was definitely too good to be true. So he decided to enjoy it while he could.

It was an odd state of mind, joy and despair. Exhausting sometimes which is why he would sometimes kick Thor out. And true to his word Thor never hesitated when it occurred. But he always came back. It was enough to make a person almost believe in fairy tales.

And then the battle that changed everything happened.

:::

It starts off as a normal battle. Or as normal of a battle as you can get when you battle super villains, failed science experiments and the occasional Doom Bots when the fantastic Four are off planet. Or, you know, universe. Lucky bastards. How come Tony can never have a vacation like that?

Well mainly because Pepper would kill him, that's why.

Today features the wonderful urban legend come to life – alligators from the sewers. Literally because that is the first thing Tony checked. JARVIS showed him the footage of these things crawling out of them. It would be funny actually if not for the fact that they started growing as soon as they hit air. Then they go from an average young alligator to near bad movie monster proportions. It's a nightmare.

Tony would really like to know what they have been eating though. Surely this can't be just a mixture of all the toxins being thrown together. Not with the way they grow. They are vicious too. Evacuation is number one priority because they _will_ eat people if given the chance. Fortunately they've managed to stop any deaths so far, but that's not for lack of trying on the gators part.

Cars are apparently an excellent substitute as well although they can't taste good. But they can chew straight through the metal with ease. It's enough to traumatize a person for life.

“Watch out Cap, there's another three coming your way,” Tony warns.

“Thanks Iron Man. How's the evacuation going?” Steve asks.

Tony listens as he goes to engage his next gator.

“All clear. The police have a twenty block perimeter right now. The only problem is keeping that from getting eaten too,” Clint answers, “My exploding arrows work, but only if I hit them in the head. Anywhere else just pisses them off.”

“Good. Keep it up. Widow report.”

“I can shock two at a time, but my guns are useless. My knives might work, but that would mean close range.”

“Negative, you stay away from those things. I don't want anyone getting eaten today. If they start targeting you, call for help and get the hell out. Soldier?”

“Bullets work although it takes more than one.,” Bucky says from the roof. Initially he had been working with Steve, but then they decided his arm looked like a good snack and he had to set up as a sniper instead. “Glad we didn't have these things living under our feet in the 40s. I'd'a never set foot outside. You realize they hunt in packs right?”

Tony flies up, having finished and looks to where the Hulk is happily taking on seven of them and says, “No, really? I would have never of guessed.”

These things hunt scarily like the velociraptor from Jurassic Park. Or even worse, Jurassic World. And they don't have Chris Pratt to round them up either. Damn. They're the exact type of intelligent pack hunters you don't want to fight. If they can corner and surround you, they will. Tony has been playing taxi most of the fight so far to keep his teammates from getting trapped.

“And who says they weren't alive in the 40s?” he counters, “Maybe they were just biding their time. Make sure they had a strong enough army before attacking.”

“Oh go suck it Stark,” Bucky complains.

“I'd be careful what you say Sergeant,” Thor warns from where he is taking on a pack of his own. He's having a grand time with that hammer of his. Fighting and lightning strikes? Yeah Thor is having a blast. If Tony ever forgets he is from a warrior society, here is a reminder.

“Thor,” Tony sighs.

“Sorry Beloved,” he answers sheepishly.

Steve doesn't even tell him to stick with code names, he approves so much. It's actually adorable how happy he is for Tony. It's almost enough to make Tony suspect that he isn't as oblivious as he plays after all. But if that's true, he is hiding it from even Bucky. Maybe he is that oblivious. Bucky told him how bad with women he was in the past. Could never tell when they were flirting with him at all.

“Damn brace yourself Cap,” he warns as he dives down to grab him. Steve spins so it is easier for Tony to carry him. “What is it about you that is so edible? I mean, half the country agrees, but at least they won't _actually_ eat you.”

“Must be my natural charm,” Steve says with a grin.

Bucky snorts.

“Or maybe it's your frisbee. They seem to like metal after all,” Clint teases.

“Nah, it's probably cause they know how tasty he is,” Bucky adds.

“I hate you both,” Steve grumbles.

“Here you are Captain my Captain,” Tony says as he lets go, “Do try not to get eaten. I'm sure it would make Snowflake very sad not to be able to eat out of you anymore.”

“Iron Man!” he barks as Tony flies away. That doesn't hide the fact he is embarrassed by the teasing.

“What?” he asks innocently, “You're the one who said Buckaroo had a talented mouth.”

“Aw honey were you bragging about me?” Bucky coos.

“That wasn't what I meant and you know it,” Steve pouts as he lets his shield fly.

“That's what they all say Cap,” Tony returns as he searches for the next gator to take on.

“Um guys, I think we have a problem,” Clint says, sounding worried. Everyone insistently stops talking once they hear his tone of voice. “I think the Queen just crawled out with her elite guard. Things are looking a little rough right now.”

“Location?” Tony asks.

“Three blocks over. You can't miss them once they are in view.”

“Right.” Tony heads over instantly and immediately sees what Clint means. Shit. “Crikey that's a big gator. Intel confirmed – ten guards and a Queen. I'm going to need some backup pronto.”

“I shall assist you. I am finished here,” Thor says.

“Great let's get this party started then.”

“We really need to work on your definition of a party,” Natasha says, “I'll cover any stranglers along with the Big Guy.”

“I'll cover Cap,” Clint tells them.

“Give me a lift and I'll help,” Bucky says.

Tony goes to grab him and puts him on the roof with the best view. “Thanks Jeeves,” he says.

“No problem Elsa.”

With Bucky in place he and Thor get to work. Thor takes the ground and Tony takes the air. It is clear why Clint called them the elite. Not only are they bigger, they are stronger and faster too. They guard their Queen possessively, dying before they let them reach her. It feels like the final battle in a video game – defeat the boss before you can move on. Too bad there is a distinct lack of hearts laying around. Health packs are the best.

Tony lets out a cry of victory when he takes another one down. Thor's enthusiasm is obviously contagious because this fight is getting fun. Not that there wasn't already a measure of that to begin with. It happens every fight. Adrenaline kicks in, Tony gets in the zone and he goes. It's almost relaxing at times.

Add to that that he and Thor fight well together and it makes everything better. That part didn't come naturally like it did with him and Steve, but the more they got to know each other, the better they got. It helps that Thor will now spar with Tony too. They never had before because he always had to hold back if Tony wasn't in the suit. Now that didn't matter so much as spending time with Tony did. It was pretty fun too, once they realized that Tony could fight out of the suit. Please, of course he could.

They are down to the last five when things start to go wrong. Tony blasts at one and banks sharply to the left. At that moment one of them _jumps_ up and catches his leg in its jaw. It pulls him down and the others are on him in an instant. They barely have time to blink before Tony is getting snacked on.

The hell? None of them could jump before this. Or if they could, they hadn't done it until now. Tony curses as he is chomped around. Teeth pierce his armour, although fortunately they haven't hit skin yet. He shoots a missile up into one's mouth.

“A little help here?” he calls, “JAVIS take over the shooting, I can barely think straight, let alone aim well,” he adds as he gets flipped around again. He feels like clothes in a dryer. Only, you know, with teeth. And death. Speaking of teeth, yikes, here we go. His arm has just been pierced. He bites his tongue to keep from yelping in pain. Um, ouch.

“I can't get a good shot,” Bucky says sounding both alarmed and frustrated.

“I can,” Thor reassures, “Hang on?”

“To what?” Tony shouts as JAVIS spends a repulser beam to his left.

“Sir the armour is down to forty percent capacity. Any longer than three minutes and it will succeed in eating you,” JARVIS warns.

“Thanks for the reassurance J. Keeping shooting,” he orders, “If you guys could hurry it up? It's getting a little uncomfor-” he bites back a shout of pain. And there is a couple of ribs along with another stab. “I'm fine,” he calls over the other's yells. “JARVIS next time I'm facing up, shoot a unibeam into the bastard's brain.”

“Yes Sir. Suit at twenty three percent.”

“I'm attempting to hit it Beloved, but the others are guarding it now.”

“Obviously I taste better than Cap,” he jokes as he swears revenge in his mind. As soon as he gets out of here, the are so done.

“I'm on my way,” Steve says.

“Suit at seven percent and firing,” JARVIS tells him. He shoots and the beam goes straight through it's mouth. At the same time it stops chewing on him. Finally. Someone opens the mouth to let Tony crawl out and he sees Steve has arrived.

“Sir if I may, the suit is no longer of any use. It will die if you attempt anymore operation of it, even flying away from this zone. While not an ideal course of action, I recommend evacuating before it shuts down and becomes too heavy for you to lift,” JARVIS tells him in a grave tone.

As if this can't get any better. But he's right. As strong as Tony is, he can't do anything in a dead suit but lay there. And he refuses to let it become his coffin. “Cover me,” he tells the others, “I'm coming out.” He begins to strip.

“Shellhead,” Steve starts.

“I have to Winghead. No choice. Don't worry, I have no intentions of becoming gator food today.”

“You better not,” Steve covers him in front and the dead gator covers the rest.

Once he's done, he looks down and sees just how much he is bleeding from a multitude of cuts. Nothing fatal, but it's not pleasant either. His undersuit is absolutely shredded. He hopes these tings had their rabies shots. And that they aren't attracted to the smile of blood. Not that he's the only one bleeding at this point.

“Thor take him out of here,” Steve orders.

“Aye Captain,” he jumps over the gator, avoids another and carefully takes a hold of Tony. “Come Beloved, let us get you to safety.”

Tony doesn't argue for once. He knows he'd only be a liability here.

“Bring him up here with me,” Bucky says.

“Swing around and pick me up too,” Clint says, “we're all done here.”

“ETA two minutes,” Natasha adds, “the Big Guy is looking for more fun.”

It's a good plan. Too bad it never happens. As soon as Thor takes off with Tony, the Queen moves. So far she had been staying out of the fight, content to watch. That has obviously changed as she makes Thor her next target. Or maybe Tony, but it means the same thing right now. The remaining four block the others so they can't help. They have another battle on their hands instead.

Thor moves quickly, with Tony clinging to him. Flying up doesn't work too well seeing as she can _definitely_ jump and seems determined to keep him grounded. So he flies low instead, taking sharp turns to try and lose her.

“Widow where is the location of Hulk?” he asks, “It would appear we are bringing the fun to him.”

“East and sixty fifth or so,” she answers.

Just then the Queen makes another lunge before Thor can take the next turn. Fortunately she misses him, but manages to get his cape. She latches on and begins to shake. Obviously the cape is stronger than it looks because it doesn't tear. Too bad. That would have been really useful right now.

“ This is why we don't wear capes,” Tony yells as he goes flying out of Thor's hold and across the street. He lands awkwardly, his already bleeding arm scraping against the blacktop. “No capes,” he continues, “When we get home, we are watching the Incredibles so you understand why we  _ don't wear capes _ .” Alright, so Tony isn't in the best of moods right now. This is no longer fun. He's tired and he's pissed and he's in pain. He really wants to hit something too, but he doesn't have a weapon to make any lasting damage. But he's not above improvising at this point either.

“Aye Beloved,” Thor agrees, a bit distractedly as he battles the Queen. Tony looks around for something to help.

Of course he doesn't have a comm to let anyone know about this. Assumedly Bucky or Clint can see this though, so he shouldn't have to. He looks up and yup, there's Birdbrain. He's trying to tell him something, but Tony can't see him well enough to know what.

He hisses as he gets up, intending on doing _something,_ when the Queen catches Thor with her tail and slams him to the ground. She must have gotten a lucky angle because Thor doesn't get up when she moves. He doesn't even twitch. Tony watches in horror as she turns her head towards him, presumably to eat him

There's no conscious decision. Tony takes off running towards her. “Oh no you don't. Not my man,” he growls. He has no idea how he is going to stop her, but he doesn't care. Not Thor. He can't lose Thor. Not now.

That's when something smacks into his hand. He looks down and sees Mjolnir in it. The logistics of it doesn't register. All he knows is that he now has a weapon. And he is going to use it. He spins and smashes the gators mouth close. If he were thinking about it, he would wonder at the ease he could use it. But he isn't. It's all instinct and rage now. Lightening crackles under his skin and he lets it loose. The Queen screams in pain. Tony smiles grimly. That's right. This is what she gets for going after what is  _ his _ .

The Queen is fast, but Tony is enraged and focused. He may not be a god, but he doesn't let that stop him. He doesn't think so much as move. They dance, always keeping away from the unmoving Thor. There is shouting, but he doesn't pay any attention to it. It doesn't matter right now.

She is clearly lagging, having taken multiple hits from both Tony and Thor. But Tony feels more energized then he has in his entire life. It's an incomparable feeling. He grins. What can stop him now? In a move he's seen Thor make a hundred times before, he calls the lightning down. It slams through him and into Mjolnir where he redirects it to the Queen. It's a direct hit. She roars in pain one final time before she stops moving.

Tony is breathing hard, Mjolnir a solid weight in his hand, when he becomes aware of the voices again. He blinks and sees the team around him. Their words don't register, but their expressions do. There is awe and shock and maybe a little bit of fear. Tony lets go of the handle, letting it dangle from his wrist.

Then he is being turned around and Thor is there. Thor is there, a look of pride and wonder shining in his eyes. Tony can barely register this fact, let alone that he is ok, before he is being kissed within an inch of his life.

And  _ what a kiss _ . They haven't done anything like this before. Sure Thor would allow some kissing. And some clothed petting was fine. But there was clearly a line and Thor clearly did not intend to cross it. Now though Thor is kissing him as if he wants to swallow him. Tony is perfectly fine with that. More than fine as he tightens his hands in Thor's hair.

“Beloved,” Thor gasps, voice wrecked. His pupils are blown either from arousal or a highly possible concussion.

Tony's not sure and he doesn't care. He yanks Thor's hair again for another kiss, He is in a bit of a daze, he can admit it. Everything afterwards is rather hazy, including the debriefing. He does remember Fury looking shocked as hell though. He is going to remember that. Thor spends the entire time glued to his side, beaming.

It is only when they are back at the Tower – and Tony in his penthouse to shower and sleep – that he realizes Mjolnir is still wrapped around his wrist. And Thor never asked for it back. Oh. He's... not exactly sure what that means.

It doesn't help that two days later Thor goes back to Asgard.

All it does is make Tony panic. He didn't even get any straight answers from him, damn it. The first day he slept. The next day he returned Mjolnir, feeling more refreshed than he had in ages. No nightmares has disturbed him and there wasn't any stiffness. Even more unusual was that he slept literally the entire day. He's never been able to do that before, even as a kid. His insomnia always woke him up.

Then, when Tony returned it, the only thing Thor said was how worthy he was. Things got very... handsie after that. Thor's kiss was enough to make Tony's head spin. Wow. He remembers the odd mention of Thor being a fertility god as well as the god of thunder. Tony can definitely believe it. He was too busy to ask questions.

And then Thor was gone with another head spinning kiss.

As soon as Tony's head cleared he started to worry. This is it. The other shoe has dropped. Thor assured him that he would be back, but this is it, isn't it? Asgard is always going to come first for Thor. No matter that they are courting, nothing is ever going to come of it. He's a mortal and he's staying mortal because no matter what anyone else says, he's not worthy. He'll never be worthy. He'd probably suck as a consort anyways.

It gets worse when Clint gets a hold of Tony so he can freak out. Apparently being able to lift Mjolnir is a Big Deal. Sure Tony already knew that, but he hadn't been focused on it. He had other things on his mind. Now though Clint tells him of his time in New Mexico. And he shows him Coulson's report. It comes to one clear conclusion.

Being able to lift Mjolnir is a  _ Big Deal _ .

Even Thor hadn't been able to do it for a time. It was only when he went to fight the big, giant robot thingy – no one is very clear exactly what it is – that Mjolnir responded. Then it flew from the crash site into Thor's hand.

Just like it did for Tony. He certainly didn't pick it up. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind at the time. But Clint saw and told Tony it was  _ exactly the same _ . Apparently it was both awe inspiring and enough to make you pee your pants. Those were the words Clint used at least. Tony doubts it was quite that spectacular.

Until a video of the fight was released onto the internet anyways. JARVIS alerted him soon after it happened. Within five minutes it had ten thousand views. Within an hour it had about a million. Obviously some dumb ass was close enough to film the end of the fight. The video starts with the Queen alligator grabbing Thor's cape. The person was even close enough to hear Tony's rant on the subject.

Watching it Tony can admit it is... impressive. Thor is down and Tony is running and Mjolnir streaks towards him to land right into his palm. During the following fight Tony almost seems to glow with power. It doesn't end until their first kiss does.

Tony pauses to take a closer look at Thor's face. At the time he saw wonder and pride. Now though, that he has time to analyze, there is much more than that. There is awe and excitement and arousal and, well... If Tony didn't know better, he would say it was love. But that is impossible right? Thor can't possibly be in love with him. He has to be mistaken. It's not like anyone has ever looked at him that way before.

The thing is, it reminds Tony of the way Steve and Bucky look at each other. And there's no doubting _their_ love. That doesn't mean it is the same for Tony though, right?

Overnight the video became a hit. It is trending and so is #ThunderIron. At least it's not an obnoxious shipping name. He's heard some of the ones people have come up with. Some are clever. Some sound like they are contagious diseases.

Regardless Tony spends the next week alternating between resigned despair and painful hope. He tries to hide away in his workshop, but the Brooklyn Boys bribe their way in via JARVIS and refuse to leave his side. Steve aggressively cuddles him and Bucky bakes a lot of sweets to feed his sweet tooth. An Tony means _a lot_ of sweets. Bucky picked up the habit of stress baking when he first arrived at the Tower and never looked back. It's a good thing they have a good appetite to help him eat everything or Tony wouldn't be able to handle it all.

He is pretty sure Bucky is going to kick Thor's ass when he returns. Steve is either going to help him or kidnap Tony while he does so Thor can't find him. The others might help once they realize just what the problem is. It's embarrassing to have them all fawning over him like this. All this positive attention is frankly unnerving. And if there's a small part of him that likes it, he has no intention of telling them that. It's his business, not theirs.

When Thor comes back a week later, it is to find some very angry teammates that are rather upset with him. Tony has to actually go down to the common room and rescue him from the tongue lashing he is getting. He has a funny feeling if he doesn't it is going to turn into a real fight and he doesn't want to remodel the floor. Again. He still remembers what a pain it was the last time that happened.

So he marches in armed with a wrench. “Alright the next person to say something is getting a wrench to the head,” he threatens.

“But doll-” Bucky protests.

Tony throws it at him. Bucky ducks in time, but that was beside the point. Tony wasn't trying to actually hit him. “No.”

Steve opens his mouth and Tony gestures at him to shut up. Or that's what he intends to do. What really happens is that he raises his hand and Mjolnir smacks into him palm. He blinks down at it. What? “You know I don't actually want to smash Winghead's face in right?” he asks it, feeling kind of stupid, but not stupid enough to stop.

Mjolnir seems to hum in response.

“Ok then. Is this going to happen every time it seems like I need a weapon? Because I can see several potential problems with that already. Although,” he adds thoughtfully, “it would be interesting if that happened during a board meeting. Give their tight asses something to think about. Not sure Pepper would be very impressed, but it just might be worth it. Do it at a frustrating enough one and she might even be amused.” He can just imagine the look on their faces. The point still stands though.

“No,” Thor shakes his head, “she is simply excited because she is newly bonded to you. It was the same for me when I first wielded her.”

Bonded? The hell did he mean  _ bonded _ ? He has so much to answer for right now. “Alright then, come on. We are not having this conversation in front of an audience.”

“Aw Tony,” Clint whines.

Tony waves Mjolnir at him. Because he can. If he wasn't so upset right now he could admit this is pretty cool. Unfortunately there are other things that need to be straightened out first. Emotions. He hates emotions. If it were up to him they wouldn't be having this conversation at all. But thanks to his _wonderful_ teammates Thor clearly knows something is wrong and won't let it go. Better to rip the bandage off now he supposes.

They go straight to the penthouse. Tony stands in the middle of the room, arms crossed. Mjolnir still hangs from his wrist. He raises an eyebrow.

Thor grins sheepishly. “I apologize Beloved. I had no intentions of causing you undue stress with my departure. Had I known I would have explained better before I left. I was rather excited though and did not think it through,” he sighs, “I suspect this is what Loki means when he says I am an idiot,” he grimaces at the thought. “Unfortunately he is right.”

Well ok then, that's a start. He can fully believe Thor forgot to think things through. They share that trait. Although Tony's problem is actually overthinking and then forgetting to pass on important things on. It amounts to the same thing though – missing information. “And what was so important you had to leave? Is everything alright? Nothing went wrong in Asgard did it?” It didn't sound like it, but you never know.

Thor shakes his head. “No, nothing is wrong. I see now I should have explained better, but I went to get this,” he pulls out a Golden Apple.

Tony stares at it in shock. A golden apple – as in the Golden Apple. The one that grants near immortality. What? “What?” he asks.

“I had wanted to do this differently. I know Midgard has its own traditions. But,” he shrugs, walks forward and kneels in front of Tony. Holding the Apple he asks, “Anthony Edward Stark, will you do me the honor of being my consort?”

“ _ What _ !” Tony repeats.

“I am sure by now you realize there is a certain significance of being able to wield Mjolnir. What you do not know is that there is an added significance to having her bond with you.”

“Only those worthy of Mjolnir can wield... her. Legolas told me after you left,” Tony says.

“Aye,” Thor agrees, “that is so. But what is not commonly known is the Mjolnir also has the ability to bond with another person other than myself. Wielding her does not guarantee a bond, but you have one. I sensed it on the battlefield.”

“So that was why you were so happy,” Tony says thoughtfully, “But what does this have to do with,” he waves to Thor and the Apple, “I thought there was suppose to be some kind of trial or something to be granted one.”

“There is,” Thor's smile grows, “and you, Beloved, have already passed.”

“ _ What _ ?! Seriously Thor you need to stop doing this,” he complains. If he doesn't he is going to hit him with Mjolnir. See how he likes it. “The hell do you mean I passed? I didn't even know I took a test to begin with. How could I pass?”

“Mjolnir has approved of you. She is your trial. To be fair, that is not the only trial we have, but tis the only one you need. I assure you Mjolnir would not have bonded with simply anyone. She is very particular.”

“Thor,” Tony growls. He isn't saying 'what' again. He isn't. Thor is going to start explaining things better or he is going to hit that stupid smile off his stupid face.

“ Tis because  _ you are worthy _ ,” he emphasizes, “None may question your worth again because you wield my power in your hand. Or did you think all may direct the lightning and be unharmed by it?”

Tony suppresses the joke he wants to make. 'Wield my power in your hand'. It's too easy. So instead he says, “How should I know?” He throws his hands up in the air. Mjolnir barely misses Thor's face. “I thought Mjolnir automatically protected you from it. Magic hammer. It's not like she follows any type of physics I'm use to. It seemed like a fair assumption. And that really wasn't a worry I had when I was protecting you from  _ being eaten _ .”

Thor's smile turns sheepish again. “Ah no, she does not. If she did not bond with you, you would not have been able to wield the lightning as you did.”

Tony crosses his arms. “So glad you told me that  _ now _ .”

“I am an idiot?” Thor asks more than says.

“I hate to agree with Loki on anything, but he's right. I cannot work with what I do not know. And you have told me nothing about magic. Don't give me 'it's just advance science' either. Until you back it up, it's magic. And so far, you haven't.”

“That is because magic is not my strong suit. I know you will have questions I will not be able to answer. Those will either have to be directed to my Mother or my brother. They are the mystics in the family.”

“ Hmmm, speaking of your Mother, does she know about this? Does your Father, you know, the  _ King _ ?”

“Aye both know. I had to explain why I wanted the Apple. Do not worry,” he adds quickly, “they are the only ones. Nothing else will be said. Nothing _will_ be said until you agree. If you do. If you would like some time to think on it, you may. I do not want to force anything onto you.”

Tony stares at him seriously. Thor is still holding the damn thing up. Thor is also giving him time to think. This is a rather life changing decision. Then again, he looks thoughtfully at Mjolnir, still hanging peacefully on his wrist. It – she – isn't even heavy. “Just how permanent is this?” he asks.

“Until you die,” Thor answers immediately, then seems to think about how that answer sounded, “Although if it is truly a burden she may be convinced to sever the bond. But that is her decision, not mine.”

“In other words we are already basically bonded. The Apple is just to seal the deal.”

“Yes? Truly you have time to think on this. I would not want to force myself onto you.”

“Force yourself-” Tony cuts himself off, laughing. “Thor, buddy, it's more like the other way around. You remember the conversation we had when this first started? That hasn't changed. Love isn't a solve all for my issues. They are still there. They might _always_ be there. Are you sure you want to deal with that for the rest of your life?”

“I care not. Your burdens are my honor to carry. I should ask you if you are alright spending the rest of your life with an idiot. You are a genius after all. I would not want to weigh you down.”

“Yeah well you're my idiot,” he smirks. “You know it should be the other way around right?”

“It should not,” Thor protests, “Beloved, I care for you unlike I care for anyone else. You would make me the luckiest man in all the Realms if you say yes. I have no intentions of abandoning you. And if that means spending the rest of your mortal life with you, so be it. I will be here until the end.”

Well. That's enough to make a person's head spin. “That was very...” romantic, “dramatic. Has anyone ever told you that?”

“I may have been accused of it before,” he says in a particular tone. No need to ask who then.

Tony looks into Thor's blue, earnest eyes and for the first time takes a jump. What is more fairy tale then getting his own Prince? Might as well do it right. He takes the Apple and bites into in. He can't stop the moan as he does. This is the best tasting thing he has ever had. It is no trouble finishing it, core and all.

Thor is grinning wildly. When he is finished, he is picked up and spun around excitedly. Thor gives a shout of joy before kissing him soundly. Tony wraps his legs around his waist and refuses to let go. Not that Thor seems to be inclined to let him go anyways. It is a wonderful kiss, one to match his story book ending.

“You know,” he says casually, still clinging to Thor, “if this goes wrong I now have something harder to than that wrench to throw at you.”

Thor gets an interesting look on his face. “I suspect you and Loki will get along quite well once given the chance. I am just not sure Asgard will survive the experience.”

Well isn't that an ominous statement. Funny how Tony is sorta warming up to the idea. But that is another worry for another day. For now he pulls Thor up for another kiss.

 

 


End file.
